


Marrying Baby Bond

by therunawaypen



Series: 00Q Tumblr Prompt Fills [21]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Children, F/M, Grandchildren, Growing Old, Growing Up, M/M, Weddings, empty nest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-18
Updated: 2013-10-18
Packaged: 2017-12-29 18:59:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1008896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therunawaypen/pseuds/therunawaypen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James and Q walk their last child down the aisle. Tears are shed and smiles are had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marrying Baby Bond

**Author's Note:**

> For anon on Tumblr:
> 
> "Q and Bond give Charmaine away at her wedding. There are a few tears when they realize they have an empty nest"

It was a lovely Saturday afternoon in the countryside church where they were gathered. The sun was streaming through the stained-glass windows. The pews were filled with people, all facing the front of the building.

More specifically, the woman in white standing in the center aisle. The train of her gown fanned out behind her in beautiful cascades of satin and pearl embroidery. The bride’s face was covered by a long, elegant veil, but her face was still visible, as was the smile on her face as she smiled at the people facing her.

The priest at the altar spoke, “And who gives this woman to be married to this man?”

“Her Dad and I.” From the bride’s right side, James looked at the bride, his daughter, before looking back at the priest.

“Her Papa and I.” Q said his line from his daughter’s left, giving his baby girl’s arm a small squeeze.

They both raised the bride’s veil enough to look at their daughter’s face. Charmain smiled softly at them

“ _Love you.”_ She mouthed.

“Love you, baby girl.” Q smiled softly, kissing her cheek.

James took the chance to kiss her other cheek, “Not too late to back out, Charlie.” He teased.

Charlie rolled her eyes, “Not on your life, Papa.” She smiled.

The two men shared a chuckle before allowing the veil to fall back in place. Both Q and James stepped back, their part in the ceremony over. As they released their hold on Charmain’s arms, their daughter reached out and took the hand of the groom waiting for her next to the priest.

It wasn’t the first wedding they had watched, nor the first time they had given one of their daughters away. Of course James and Q had been more nervous when they had walked Monique down the aisle (even though the bride, groom, father of the bride, and several groomsmen were all current or former MI6 agents, the wedding was probably the most secure place in Europe at the time).

But it would be the last. Last daughter, last child, last wedding.

Q spared a glance at James as the ceremony began. The former 00 agent had his eyes fixed on his youngest daughter and her soon-to-be-husband and, behind the frames of his glasses, there were tears forming.

Not that Q could blame him; he was struggling to maintain his dry eyes.

It really was a lovely wedding; the entire family had gotten involved. Monique had even managed to finish her assignment in Prague a week early in order to be the Maid of Honor— or rather, the Matron of Honor, considering Monique’s own twins were the flower girl and the ring bearer.  And it was mildly unfortunate that the wedding photos would have the Matron of Honor with her arm in a sling, but considering the circumstances of her previous assignment, she got off lucky.

The twins were standing beside the groom, sharing knowing looks to each other as the vows of marriage were being exchanged. Q sent them a stern look. There would be no mischief at _this_ wedding, he would be sure of that.

And Andrew…sweet Andrew had opted to standing on his sister’s side of the altar, earning teasing comments from the twins about being a bridesmaid. _Bridesman_ , Andrew would correct them, but he took the teasing in stride for the sake of his baby sister.

“If anyone here should have cause for this man and this woman to not be bound in matrimony, speak now or forever hold your peace.”

Q couldn’t help it, he looked back at his husband. He didn’t _think_ James would say anything, but there was always a chance…

But James said nothing, simply wiped a few rebellious tears from his eyes.

“Then by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife.” The priest nodded, “You may now kiss the bride.”

While the groom was busy lifting Charmain’s veil out of the way, Charmain wasted no time in launching herself at her new husband, kissing with barely contained excitement.

“Save it for the honeymoon, Charlie.” Jonathan teased.

Charmain could only smile, the feature lighting up not only her face, but the entire room.

The priest chuckled, “Let me be the first to introduce Mr. and Mrs. Jeremy Smart.”

The applause was barely heard over the processional music leading the happy couple from the service. James took Q’s arm, walking with him, “It’s a good thing Charmain didn’t become an agent.”

Q looked at his husband, “Oh?” He asked, “Why’s that?”

A small chuckle escaped James, “Because I think she’d have to avoid some jokes of being Agent 99.”

Q rolled his eyes, “As long as she doesn’t name her son Maxwell, I think the family will survive.”

“Let’s not talk about her having kids yet, alright?” James kissed Q’s cheek, “I barely made it through John’s honeymoon comment.”

 


End file.
